


他们的性福生活-13

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活-13

第十三章 性福生活的开始

演唱会已经过去好几天了，可是粉丝们还很热烈的在讨论。报纸上头条还是"蝶"不解散这个标题。这一次"蝶"再创一个高峰，因为很多之前顾忌他们是限定团不想追的现在已经没有了负担，官咖粉丝一夜暴增30万。

现在"蝶"在度假中，演唱会后的第二天就悄悄的搭上了前往济州岛的飞机。没有特意选太远的国家，主要就是为了度假，所以在济州岛找了一个比较安静的度假村，包了一个星期。这一个星期里只有他们十一人。工作人员也只在他们需要的时候才会进入度假村。

"东杓.....亨俊....啊.....等会儿....."韩胜宇现在是是被两面夹攻，孙东杓和宋亨俊一人含着一边红蕊，一个撸动着韩胜宇的性器，一个就开拓着后面的小口。"胜宇哥，后面怎么那么紧啊。"孙东杓放开嘴，坐到韩胜宇腿间，专心给他扩张。准备演唱会前就没有做过，快半个月了吧。孙东杓多挤了点润滑油，用中指把润滑油均匀地搽在穴道里。"东杓啊.....啊...."看小穴已经吞进了一根手指，就把宋亨俊的手拿开，把韩胜宇的硬挺含入口中。韩胜宇胸前两点被宋亨俊玩弄着，下身两处敏感点也被含着插着，只能发出"啊....啊.....嗯...."的呻吟声。

韩胜宇皮肤很白，现在被挑逗得性起，全身泛粉色，让宋亨俊忍不住要他锁骨纹身处留下一个印记。"东杓...啊......慢点....嗯...."体内的手指已经增至三根，三根手指在体内时而曲起时而张开，找到敏感点后更是加速抽插，每一下都顶到敏感点，有时候还用指甲在敏感点上扣两下才抽出来。孙东杓嘴上也没闲住。吐出性器，用舌头由下往上舔舐，到顶端的时候还用舌尖往小孔里钻，爽得韩胜宇大腿轻轻抽搐。

见韩胜宇后穴开始淌出蜜液，孙东杓把手指抽出就把硬物抵在穴口处，顶进一个头，等韩胜宇想要用力吸进去的时候又推开。一来一回好几次，韩胜宇也忍不住了。"东杓啊....快进来...."宋亨俊坐在韩胜宇背后让他靠在他身上，亲吻落在后颈的腺体上，惹得韩胜宇轻轻颤抖。"胜宇哥想要吗？"孙东杓让宋亨俊把韩胜宇的手抓着，自己则调戏着已经红肿的乳粒。"嗯....快来....."韩胜宇还是很害羞的，毕竟现在面对的是比自己小八年的爱人。"哥你说什么？我没听清。"韩胜宇知道孙东杓是故意逗弄他的，就更不好意思了。可是只要他不说出那句话，孙东杓就不会插进去。"东杓啊，快插我，哥想要....啊.....痛...."听韩胜宇说完，孙东杓直接整根没入。因为有一段时间没做了，即使经过扩张，韩胜宇还是有点不习惯。

  
  


孙东杓停下来，轻轻抚上他有点软的性器，宋亨俊也掰过他的脸和他接吻，手里也搓揉着他的乳肉。多方面的夹攻让韩胜宇很快就适应了。孙东杓把他的腿压成M字，腰部用力摆动。硬挺的性器摩擦着敏感的肠肉，让韩胜宇欲罢不能。"亨俊......啊....不要啊.....嗯....."宋亨俊像是嫌他不够疯一样，竟然探过身子把他的阳物含入口中。舌头沿着柱身向上，在顶端落下一个吻后，把他完全含入。"啊.....不行啊.....啊....."

宋亨俊嘴唇包裹着牙齿，小心地上下吞吐着阳物。韩胜宇虽然是个Omega，可是尺寸不小，即使顶端已经顶到喉头了都还有一小部分留在外面。宋亨俊揉捏着两颗卵袋，嘴上对着顶端用力吸。"啊....啊....要射了....啊....啊..."觉得韩胜宇要射了，孙东杓和宋亨俊都默契得停下动作，让韩胜宇想射又射不出。压住韩胜宇扭动的腰，无视他带泪的眼睛。

"胜宇哥，你看过吗？"宋亨俊刚才在给他口的时候就看到了，被阳具抽插着的后穴特别好看，巨物抽出是会被带出一点嫩肉，插入时有被挤回进去。韩胜宇不回答他，他也不恼。在孙东杓耳边和他说了一下之后，收到了一个大拇指和wink。孙东杓把肉刃抽出，宋亨俊坐在韩胜宇身后把他的双腿往后掰，韩胜宇现在只有臀部着床，全身重量都靠在宋亨俊身上，如果不是常年练舞，可做不出这个姿势。这个姿势让韩胜宇一低头就能看见自己的私密处。

"胜宇哥，你要专心的看哦。"孙东杓把手指插入小穴，快速抽插几次就被淌得满手是水。韩胜宇看着孙东杓的动作，整个人变得更加敏感，流出更多花液。把流出的蜜液都抹在自己的硬器上，在韩胜宇的注目下把它送进体内。"啊....啊.....不要这样.....啊...."韩胜宇被强迫看了一会儿就受不了，原本就在射精边缘，这加上视觉刺激，更是即将爆发。"想射就射吧。"宋亨俊在粉嫩的耳垂落下亲吻，舌头伸进耳蜗里模仿着性交的动作。

"不行了.....啊....射了....射了...."可能是姿势原因，韩胜宇射出来的精华竟然全喷在了自己脸上，因为张嘴呻吟，连嘴里都有。孙东杓和他面对面，近距离看到了韩胜宇颜射自己的场面也忍不住了，用力抽刺几次就交代在里面了。等孙东杓抽出后才慢慢把腿放下来，因为长时间举起，放下来的时候韩胜宇喊了好几次疼。两人赶紧给他按按腿，放松一下。

韩胜宇知道宋亨俊还没射，自己肯定不能先睡。为了让宋亨俊速战速决，韩胜宇决定先出击。"亨俊啊，快来，哥要你。"韩胜宇把脸上的精液的抹在自己舌头上，让宋亨俊看着他把满是白浊的舌头收进嘴巴，再张开就是粉嫩的小舌头了。宋亨俊咪了一下眼睛，韩胜宇知道他成功了。宋亨俊让他把双腿夹在腰旁，就着孙东杓刚射在里面的精华插进去。孙东杓看宋亨俊的样子就知道韩胜宇玩过火了，给了他一个好自为之的眼神就进入浴室梳洗了。

宋亨俊一插进去就是大张大合的抽插，每次抽出来都只剩一个头，然后一下全插进去。"啊...太快....慢....啊...."韩胜宇的不应期很快就过去，性器又立了起来。宋亨俊没有理会他，只是全心全意地抽插。"亨俊啊.....这边...啊....也要弄..一下...啊...."韩胜宇抓过宋亨俊的手放到硬挺上，结果宋亨俊带动他的手在上面撸动。宋亨俊一松手，韩胜宇就唧唧哼哼的，要宋亨俊给他撸才可以。第一次第二次宋亨俊觉得这哥太可爱了，还会给他赏两个亲亲。韩胜宇知道宋亨俊喜欢他撒娇就变着花样给他撒娇。

宋亨俊好几次弄得韩胜宇快射了却又不让他射，只要感觉他快射了，就会停下动作，等韩胜宇缓过气来才继续动作。韩胜宇也被弄得有点上火了，就开始自己撸动性器，宋亨俊也配合他，只要他手上动作加快，腰上也加速。终于韩胜宇又觉得要射了。宋亨俊又拍开了他的手。"哼.....让我射...啊.....想射....亨俊....啊....啊...."韩胜宇真的要哭了，怕宋亨俊又不让他射，眼泪都快滴下来了。"我来，我们一起射。"宋亨俊亲亲韩胜宇发红的眼角。

进入最后冲刺，手上的动作也加快，就在韩胜宇在射出的时候，宋亨俊竟然用拇指堵住了领口，让精液硬生生地被堵在里面。"哈....亨俊....让我射....要射.....啊....呜.....亨俊啊....."还是把人给弄哭了，韩胜宇一边哭一边用手去掰宋亨俊的手。宋亨俊舔掉他的眼泪，释放出信息素，让韩胜宇更舒服一点。相对于其他哥哥来说，比较清新的柠檬汽水味，韩胜宇很喜欢，可是绝对不是现在。现在释放出信息素让韩胜宇更敏感，更想要被人宠爱。"哥，等我，我们一起。"宋亨俊每一下都碾过敏感点，感觉到肠肉紧紧地包裹着肉刃，手一放开韩胜宇就射了。"啊....啊....啊射了....啊...."等韩胜宇射完之后宋亨俊才释放在他体内。韩胜宇大腿处轻微痉挛，整个人一抖一抖的。

宋亨俊把泪珠都舔去，最后的亲吻落在红唇上。"嗯...我累了...."声音还带着哭腔，惹得宋亨俊一阵轻笑。"睡吧，我会给哥洗干净的。"轻轻抽出疲软的性器，把他抱进去浴室，孙东杓已经在里面放好了热水。"玩过了吧，把人弄哭了。"韩胜宇眼圈泛红，睫毛上还挂着泪珠。宋亨俊就笑笑没说话。两人一个给韩胜宇洗澡，一个换床单。整理完之后才把他放床中间，三个人一起睡。韩胜宇在洗漱时就睡着了，宋亨俊手指伸入体内把射进去的精液扣出来时，也只是推了一下，这两次让他累得不清啊。


End file.
